Bleaching Karakura
by The Bane of My Life
Summary: A random oneshot, to read if you have nothing to do... This is my first try at writing anything outside of school, so if it sucks don't even bother to tell me.


Now, as you probably already know, Kurosaki Ichigo is not your ordinary high school teenager. At the very least you notice 2 things:

1. His hair, which is bright orange. Quite shocking, really.

2. His name, which certainly does not mean "Strawberry".

Dig a little deeper and you'll find other unusual things:

3. He is a well- known delinquent.

4. Despite the comment made above, he has good grades.

5. He can see ghosts. Literally.

But perhaps what makes him most interesting is the fact that:

5. He is a shinigami.

Perhaps a little bit of Ichigo's history is needed here.

Kurosaki Ichigo was a normal human (well, about as normal as you could get when you could see ghosts) until he bumped into the shinigami Kuchiki Rukia, and due to some unforeseen events, was forced to give her shinigami powers to Ichigo to awaken his own.

Unfortunately, seeing as this information is provided for by the extremely unreliable Urahara Shoten, we will not be able to explain much more. You will have to depend on the manga/ anime for more information. This advertisement is proudly sponsored by the Urahara Shoten.

**(In other words, I'm too lazy to write down the entire plot line of Bleach in one or two sentences, so if you don't know, just watch or read the anime/ manga! And seriously, if you really don't know, why the heck are you reading this? However, I will be mentioning things from the past, since this .)**

** Page Break.  
**

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOOO—!"

Crash* *BOOM* *Tinkle* *Shatter*

Kurosaki Ichigo stood over the remains of his father and yawned. Then he stood up. He didn't want to be late to school after all. He dressed into his uniform and clambered down the stairs.

Kurosaki Yuzu was waiting in the kitchen, as usual, along with Karin. "Good morning Ichi-nii!" She said cheerily.

"Yo, Karin, Yuzu,"

"Good morning Ichi-nii, what'd you do with Goat – Face this time?"

"… I threw him out of the window, and when he climbed back in, I threw him out again. Then he used a trampoline to get back up (Again) so I just hit him in the groin."

"… Serves him right."

Needless to say, Kurosaki Isshin was not very popular with his own children.

Deep down, Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo loved their father very much, but after more than 10 years of coping with his antics, it was starting to get a bit annoying.

- (Ichigo's POV) -

Ichigo yawned and stretched again, his muscles still a bit stiff. Yuzu noticed and said, "Tiring night, Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo glanced at her. "Oh, yeah, I had to go to Soul Society last night; Ukitake- san wanted me to pass on some information to Geta- Boushi."

Karin snorted. "Couldn't he just do it himself?" She muttered as she gulped down the last of her rice down her throat. "Ok, gotta go." With that, she grabbed her school bag and opened the door. "Yuzu, you should hurry up, otherwise you'll be late."

"Jeez, Karin- chan, I'm already ready! Wait up!" Yuzu called as she raced out after her twin. Ichigo grinned. His little sisters were already 14, but sometimes it felt like they were still 7 years old.

Two years ago, when the Winter War ended, Ichigo told all his friends and family about his job as Shinigami Daikou, and the role that he had in the war. They, to his surprise, had taken it surprisingly well, and he was shocked to find out that they already had their suspicions. Well, it's not like he was a very good actor any ways.

He was glad that he didn't have to activate the Final Getsuga Tenshou to defeat Aizen; he couldn't bear to lose his Shinigami powers.

Also, it would have broken Tensa's heart, knowing that even though he had succeeded in helping his master in defeating the enemy, he was unable to help his Ichigo from then on.

Both Zangetsu and the newly nicknamed hollow Shiro were not physically in his inner world anymore. Since he had successfully fused with them, the only way to speak to them was to split his soul in pieces and materialize them, something he did only when he wanted to spar, he needed knowledge, or he needed someone to talk to.

Ichigo sighed, finished his breakfast, and left. Goat – Chin would probably wake up later in the day, and even if he didn't, there really was no need to check on him. Despite the fact that his punches and kicks were stronger than before, that old man had lived through a war and survived. He'd live.

When he got to school, the students quieted. They just shut up and stared at him. Ichigo frowned. What the heck? What happened? He didn't do anything… right?

Confused, he walked quickly to his classroom and, ignoring all the stares, shut the door. Luckily, Ichigo had arrived early, and the only student inside was Ishida.

"Oi, Ishida, what the hell's going on? Why the heck are people just staring at me?" He asked.

Ishida sighed and pushed his glasses up, the lens glinting in the light. "And here I thought you had gotten better at reiatsu sensing, Kurosaki. Can't you tell? There's a ghost behind you."

Ichigo blinked and turned around. Sure enough, there was a ghost behind him. "So?" He grumbled, perplexed. "There's almost always a ghost behind me."

Ishida snorted in irritation. "Kurosaki, did you know that you entered the school building 20 minutes and 32 seconds after 7 o' clock? There are about 10,000 people living in Karakura. Approximately 2 seconds before you came in, around 9,050 new reiastu signatures popped up. Piece the facts together, Kurosaki."

Ichigo scowled. "What do you mean?! I know you're implying that they could see the ghost behind me, but that's impossible! The only way they could see the ghost is if they-" He gasped. "—if they have reiatsu…"

Ishida sighed once again. "It took you long enough. You're correct. Every single person in Karakura Town…" He stated, his glasses flashing.

"Has become spiritually aware."


End file.
